Cinta Pertama dan Terakhir
by Masahiro 'Night' Seiran
Summary: SONGFIC-ONESHOT. Seusai latihan dengan Killer Bee, Naruto pergi ke akademi. Ia mengenang masa lalunya yang pedih hingga pencapaiannya kini. Ia dulu sendirian, dan kesepian. Tapi sekarang berbeda. Ada seseorang di sampingnya. SHERINA's SONG. RnR?


**Warning : Maybe OOC, Don't like don't read, SONGFIC**

**Night lagi keranjingan bikin SONGFIC, maklum aja, lebih simple karena cuma one-shot and idenya gampang didapet berdasarkan isi sebuah lirik lagu. Night hobinya dengerin MP3 di hape, makanya night usahain beberapa yang romantis bakal night jadiin fic. Night usahain akan bikin banyak SONGFIC. Ada usul lagu?**

**Mohon dukungannya! Coblos nomor…*?* **

***dibantai readers***

**Summary** : Di dalam tubuh Naruto tersegel siluman rubah ekor sembilan. Hal itulah yang sempat membuatnya tak punya teman semasa kecil. Kali ini, tak lama lagi ia akan menjalani perang ninja terbesar. Seluruh warga desa yang pernah mengacuhkannya kini bertumpu di pundaknya. Ia harus melawan Sasuke nanti. Dan kini ia ingin sejenak mengingat masa lalunya. Saat-saat tergelapnya, saat teman-temannya datang, dan saat seorang gadis bernama Sakura masuk dalam hidupnya.

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO-sensei**

**Sedikit Inspirasi dari **_**Sherina – Cinta Pertama dan Terakhir **_**dan tentu otak saya**_**.**_

.

**Cinta Pertama dan Terakhir**

.

"Naruto, kau mau kemana?" tanya Yamato.

Ia menatap Naruto yang berjalan limbung ke arah akademi. Sepertinya tubuhnya masih perlu istirahat setelah latihan dengan si Jinchuriki ekor delapan, Killer Bee. Latihan mengendalikan Kyuubi yang dijalaninya benar-benar menguras energi. Makanya Naruto terlihat kelelahan sekali.

"Hei, Naruto!" panggil Yamato lagi.

Naruto menoleh pelan. Dengan memamerkan senyuman ala fox grin-nya, Naruto melambaikan tangannya, "Aku mau main ke akademi, Yamato-senpai."

"Apa tak sebaiknya kau pulang? Aku akan laporan kepada Hokage sendirian, tapi sebaiknya kau pulang istirahat atau datang ke rumah sakit. Ada Sakura di sana, cuma dia kan yang selalu mengobati luka-lukamu?" tawar Yamato.

Naruto menggeleng pelan, "Nanti saja."

Yamato hanya menghela napas pelan dan memutuskan pergi ke gedung Hokage. Yah, ia harus segera laporan.

Sementara itu Naruto berjalan pelan ke halaman akademi semasa kecilnya dulu. Ia melangkah ke arah taman dan menemukan banyak anak umur sekitar 5-7 tahun bermain di taman. Naruto perlahan mendekati ayunan tempatnya biasa bermain saat kecil dulu. Ya, saat ia sendirian. Naruto berjalan gontai dan beristirahat di ayunan itu. Ah, ayunan ini sudah tua rupanya. Kalau Naruto terlalu banyak bergerak, pasti talinya akan cepat putus.

Naruto memilih diam di atas ayunan, berteduh di bawah rindangnya pohon sambil memperhatikan anak-anak bermain bola. Ia menghela napas pelan. Keceriaan itu.

Naruto memejamkan matanya. apa saat kecil dulu ia pernah tertawa seperti itu? Tidak. Sekali hanyalah ketika guru Iruka datang padanya dan menjadi sosok 'penting' dalam hidupnya.

_**Sebelumnya tak ada yang mampu, mengajakku untuk bertahan, di kala sedih,**_

_**Sebelumnya kuikat hatiku, hanya untuk aku seorang,**_

Ia mencoba mengingat masa kecilnya. Ya, semua warga desa Konoha membencinya, menghindarinya, dan meninggalkannya sendiri. Sendirian. Meninggalkan kenangan masa lalu yang menyedihkan.

Siapa yang dulu pernah ada di sisinya saat kecil? Ia sendirian. Apa ada lagi anak kecil yang tersiksa seperti dirinya. Ah, ia ingat! Seorang gadis kecil yang pernah ia lihat dari kejauhan, menangis karena diejek 'dahi lebar' oleh teman-temannya.

Naruto tersenyum kecil dan tetap memejamkan matanya. Ah, saat itu Sakura tidak sendirian. Gadis kecil itu ditemani Ino, sahabatnya. Saat itu siapa sahabatnya? Hanya guru Iruka seorang.

Lalu waktu berlalu. Di akademi ia bertemu dengan banyak siswa lain. Ia mulai mengenal Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Sasuke, dan seorang gadis yang menangis saat itu, Haruno Sakura. Namanya begitu indah, _Haru no Sakura_, bunga sakura di musim semi.

Naruto tersenyum lagi. Ia ingat ia selalu mencari perhatian semua orang termasuk gadis pink itu dengan berbuat onar. Dan kini, lambat laun, Sakura menjadi salah satu orang yang paling berpengaruh dalam hidupnya. Untuk gadis itu, dia menjadi kuat, menjadi lebih baik, menjadi sosok yang dikagumi saat ini.

_**Sekarang kau disini, hilang rasanya semua bimbang tangis kesepian…**_

Terkadang Naruto heran. Shikamaru adalah orang yang paling sering mengingatkannya bahwa perempuan adalah makhluk yang merepotkan. Makhluk yang mengerikan. Tapi entah kenapa, ribuan kali Sakura menghantamnya, memukul kepalanya, tapi gadis itu tetap mempunyai tempat di hatinya.

_**Kau buat aku bertanya, **_

_**kau buat aku mencari, **_

_**tentang rasa ini aku tak mengerti…**_

"Naruto!"

Naruto terperanjat. Ia membuka matanya. Ah, seseorang memanggilnya dan kini berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Sakura. Gadis yang barusan memenuhi isi otaknya itu kini ada di hadapannya.

Ia bangkit dari ayunan dan berpindah posisi di bawah pohon. Ia duduk di atas tanah. Sakura dengan perlahan menghampirinya dan duduk di samping kanannya. "Sakura-chan."

"Tadi ketua Yamato bilang kau ke akademi, kau baru pulang training kan? Harusnya kau ke rumah sakit agar diperiksa." terang Sakura.

"Kau kemari mau memeriksa kondisiku?"

Sakura mengangguk pelan. Gadis itu tersenyum lembut padanya sambil mulai mengecek kondisi Naruto. Ia membantu Naruto menghilangkan bekas-bekas luka yang belum tertutup sempurna selama masa latihan.

Naruto memandanginya dengan seksama. Sejak dulu, sampai detik ini, irama detak jantungnya tetap sama tiap berhadapan dengan gadis ini. Ada rasa menyenangkan yang menjalar di dadanya setiap Sakura tersenyum padanya.

_**Akankah sama jadinya bila bukan kamu, lalu senyummu menyadarkanku,**_

Naruto mencoba mengingat-ingat sesuatu. Pernah seusai invasi Pein berakhir, Sai mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai gadis ini. Ya. Mungkin memang itulah kebenarannya. Mungkin itu cinta.

_**Kau cinta pertama dan terakhirku…**_

"Ngomong-ngomong apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Sakura seusai memeriksa Naruto.

"Apa menurutmu aku harus berbaring di rumah sakit?" tanya Naruto, "aku kan bukan Kakashi-sensei yang selalu berbaring di sana."

Sakura tertawa kecil. Benar juga. Kakashi-sensei memang sering dirawat terutama jika ia kembali dari misi setelah memakai mangenkyou saringan. Payah. Sakura tertawa lagi mengingatnya. Tangannya tanpa sadar menepuk-nepuk lutut Naruto saat tertawa. Membuat pemuda itu semakin memperhatikannya.

Sebuah bola mendadak menggelinding di kaki Sakura. Ah, seorang bocah berambut pirang berlari mendekat. Sakura dengan senang memberikannya pada bocah itu sambil tersenyum manis, "Ini bolamu…"

"Kau menyukai anak-anak ya?" tanya Naruto asal.

Sakura menoleh pelan. Mendadak wajahnya tersipu. Otaknya mulai berpikir macam-macam. Untuk apa Naruto menanyakannya. Pertanyaan itu terdengar di telinganya seperti '_Apa kau mau punya anak dariku?_'

"Kau kenapa Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto polos.

"Ha?" Sakura memegangi pipinya yang memerah. "oh, bukan apa-apa, yah, anak-anak memang menyenangkan, mengingatkan masa kecil dulu."

"Masa kecil ya?" gumam Naruto pelan.

Sakura menoleh. Ia tahu masa kecil Naruto sama sekali tak menyenangkan. Ia sedikit banyak bisa merasakan penderitaannya. Ah, andai ia sedikit mau berpikir saat itu, ia tentu akan berteman dengan Naruto kecil. Karena bagaimanapun, pada akhirnya, bocah kecil kesepian itulah yang selama ini menjaganya.

"Sekarang ada semua orang untukmu kan? Ada rookie 9, juga aku," hibur Sakura sambil tersenyum lembut. "kami semua, temanmu."

_**Sebelumnya tak mudah bagiku, tertawa sendiri di kehidupan yang kelam ini, **_

_**Sebelumnya rasanya tak perlu,**_

_**Membagi kisahku, tak ada yang mengerti,**_

_**Sekarang kau disini, hilang rasanya semua bimbang tangis kesepian…**_

"Ya, sekarang, kalian memang selalu ada. Seluruh penduduk Konoha kini percaya padaku. Dan untuk menjaga kepercayaan itu, aku akan melakukan apapun untuk melindungi mereka semua, Sakura-chan."

Sakura tertegun sejenak, "Ya, kau memang selalu seperti ini, kau memang Naruto si ninja penuh kejutan."

Naruto mengangguk pelan. Iya. Demi semuanya. Demi Sasuke, dan demi kau, Sakura.

_**Kau buat aku bertanya, **_

_**kau buat aku mencari, **_

_**tentang rasa ini aku tak mengerti…**_

_**Akankah sama jadinya bila bukan kamu, lalu senyummu menyadarkanku,**_

_**Kau cinta pertama dan terakhirku…**_

"Em… Naruto, saat invasi Pein waktu itu…" Sakura mulai berbicara. Suaranya terdengar goyah. Dan gadis itu menolak menatap matanya. Sakura memandangi tanah taman dan tangannya sibuk memainkan kerikil-kerikil kecil. "Hinata… hampir saja kan? Ia menyerahkan… nyawanya… untuk… me-melindungi d-dirimu."

Naruto tertegun sejenak. Iya, ia ingat. Sang heiress Hyuuga itu hampir mati dan membuat dirinya begitu marah sampai lepas kendali dan berubah jadi rubah berekor delapan. Nyaris sempurna. Saat itu memang, Hinata, mengungkapkan perasaannya.

"Dia… benar-benar m-menyukaimu, sampai ingin melindungimu."

Suara Sakura kini terdengar makin pelan. Mata emerald gadis itu tetap tertuju pada satu titik di tanah. Menolak mati-matian untuk membalas tatapan Naruto yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya.

Naruto menghela napas pelan. Ia memejamkan matanya lagi.

_**Bila suatu saat kau harus pergi, jangan paksa aku tuk cari yang lebih baik**_

"Aku tak pernah memikirkannya terlalu jauh, Sakura-chan," jawab Naruto, "bukan saatnya memikirkannya, sekarang, yang harus kulakukan adalah konsentrasi melawan Uchiha Madara."

Sakura menoleh pelan. Ia menatap Naruto yang memandangnya serius. Sakura menunduk sebentar lalu tersenyum pelan, "Ya, memang sudah saatnya melindungi desa kan?"

_**Karena senyummu menyadarkanku, kaulah cinta pertama dan terakhirku…**_

"K-kau bukan melakukannya karena-"

Naruto terdiam menunggu Sakura melanjutkan kalimatnya. Gadis itu mengambil napas panjang. Berusaha menguatkan dirinya sendiri.

"Bukan karena… janji konyolmu untukku kan?" tanya Sakura pelan. Kali ini ia berani menatap mata biru Naruto, berharap pemuda itu memberi jawaban yang dapat mengurangi beban perasaannya.

Naruto tersenyum kecil lalu meraih rambut Sakura dan memainkannya dengan jarinya, "Waktu itu aku sudah bilang kan? Aku melakukannya untuk diriku sendiri, Sakura-chan."

Sakura memejamkan matanya sebentar sebelum akhirnya tangan kirinya meraih telapak tangan kanan Naruto yang sempat memainkan rambutnya lalu meletakkannya di pipi kirinya.

_**Kau buat aku bertanya, **_

_**kau buat aku mencari, **_

_**tentang rasa ini aku tak mengerti…**_

"Aku akan melupakan janjiku kalau memang kau memintaku untuk melupakannya, Sakura-chan."

Sakura membuka kedua matanya dan menatap Naruto yang tersenyum padanya. Perlahan, air matanya menetes jatuh, "Kalau begitu berjanjilah satu hal padaku, Naruto."

"…"

"Kau bilang kalau suatu saat kau akan jadi Hokage kan?" tanya Sakura.

Naruto mengangguk.

"Berjanjilah satu hal padaku, ini permintaan terakhirku seumur hidup," kata Sakura. Gadis itu memutar tubuhnya berhadapan dengan Naruto, "untuk perang nanti, berjanjilah kau akan kembali dengan selamat, berjanjilah padaku kau tak akan mati, berjanjilah kau akan tetap hidup."

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Sakura memejamkan kedua matanya. Berharap Naruto akan mengabulkan permintaannya. _Kami-sama_, apa jadinya kalau sampai ia kehilangan Naruto dalam hidupnya. Tak peduli kalau pada akhirnya Naruto meninggalkannya untuk gadis lain, ia ingin pemuda itu tetap hidup. Sekalipun ia harus menukar nyawanya, karena Naruto telah menyelamatkan nyawanya berkali-kali. Dan sekali ini, kalau terjadi sesuatu pada pemuda itu, ia tak akan bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri.

"Kau tahu…"

Sakura mulai membuka matanya.

"Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu, Sakura-chan," jawab Naruto, "aku akan tetap hidup, karena kau memintanya."

Kali ini air mata Sakura menetes. Sungguh. Kenapa Naruto begitu bodoh? Kenapa selalu saja, kenapa Naruto mengatakan itu? Sebenarnya kenapa ia mau melakukan apapun untuknya? Hinata… Hinata adalah gadis yang pantas untuknya. Sakura terlalu banyak menyakitinya, kenapa ia begitu bodohnya bertahan? Dan kenapa kini hatinya begitu mudahnya direbut oleh si bodoh ini?

_**Akankah sama jadinya bila bukan kamu, lalu senyummu menyadarkanku,**_

"Dan soal Hinata…" ucap Naruto lagi. Tangan kirinya yang bebas perlahan meraih pipi Sakura dan menghapus air mata gadis itu, "kalau aku bersama Hinata, maka siapa lagi penduduk desa yang mau mengejarmu selain aku, Sakura-chan?"

Naruto tersenyum lembut dan kali ini Sakura tertawa kecil mendengarnya, "Dasar bodoh!"

"Aku… akan tetap di sampingmu, selama kau menginginkannya, aku akan selalu… melindungimu."

_**Kau cinta pertama dan terakhirku…**_

Keduanya saling berpandangan sejenak. Membaca perasaan masing-masing. Menyadari detak jantung masing-masing yang kini semakin tak beraturan. Dan semakin mendekatkan tubuh mereka.

Naruto mendekat pada Sakura, membelai rambutnya pelan, dan meraih dagu gadis itu. Sakura kali ini tidak bergerak. Ia hanya tersenyum kecil lalu perlahan melakukan hal yang sama dengan Naruto. Ia tidak berontak, tidak memukul kepala pemuda itu, dan ia kali ini tidak menolak.

Keduanya saling mendekat, sedikit memejamkan mata dengan sangat pelan, dan dapat merasakan napas masing-masing. Waktu terhenti sementara, kedua penerus terpenting desa Konoha itu berharap bisa menyatu. Saling mendekatkan wajah, hingga jarak di antara keduanya semakin menghilang.

Deru napas yang hangat itu terasa menerpa bibir masing-masing, dan tepat sedikit lagi…

"Naruto! Sakura!"

Naruto dan Sakura dengan cepat melepas diri dan memundurkan posisi masing-masing. Keduanya kini menoleh cepat ke sumber suara. Sai! Juga ada Yamato tak jauh di belakangnya.

"Ha~h, sebenarnya aku tak berharap merusak momen barusan," keluhnya santai sambil tersenyum manis. "tolong maafkan aku ya."

"A-ada apa Sai?" tanya Sakura yang kini wajahnya merah padam.

"Hokage memanggil kalian berdua," jawab Sai sambil memasang wajah penuh senyumnya, "wah, Naruto, maafkan aku ya, sepertinya aku membuatmu gagal berciuman barusan. Padahal aku ingin sekali tahu, karena di buku yang kubaca, prosesnya sama sekali tidak dijelaskan."

"SAI…!" seru Naruto jengkel, "kau…! Aku akan menghajarmu!"

Setelah itu Naruto segera mengejar Sai yang kabur dan berlarian di atas atap rumah penduduk. Sakura masih tak percaya dengan yang terjadi. Tunggu! Ini bukan mimpi! Tadi hampir saja ia berciuman dengan Naruto!

"Maaf ya Sakura."

Sakura menoleh. Ah, Yamato-senpai. "Bukannya aku mengganggu dengan memaksa Sai memanggil kalian, tapi…" kalimat Yamato terhenti. Ia memegang kepala Sakura dan mengalihkan pandangan Sakura ke arah lapangan bermain, "lihat itu."

Astaga!

Ia benar-benar lupa banyak anak kecil di sana. Dan kini, mata anak-anak itu masih tertuju padanya. Wajah Sakura memerah lagi. Ia malu sekali.

"Aku tidak ingin anak-anak kecil itu melihat adegan 'khusus' antara calon Hokage dengan kunoichi terbaik desa Konoha." sindir Yamato.

Sakura kini menutupi bibirnya dengan punggung tangan kanannya. Wajahnya benar-benar memerah. Ia masih berdiri membatu sementara Yamato tersenyum kecil dan bergegas meninggalkan gadis itu.

Sakura berjalan pelan menuju gedung Hokage sambil menunduk. Aduh, pikirannya benar-benar terganggu setelah kejadian barusan. Detak jantungnya bahkan belum kembali normal.

Hup.

Seseorang melompat dari atas dan berdiri di hadapannya. Sakura mengangkat wajahnya, Naruto.

Pemuda pirang itu tersenyum kaku dan menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Em.. Hokage… maksudku, Nenek Tsunade menyuruhku membawamu ke ruangannya, k-kalau tidak, d-dia pasti membunuhku."

Sakura tersenyum pelan dan meraih telapak tangan Naruto, "Ayo." ajaknya.

Ia tahu, sejauh apapun, selama apapun, perasaan Naruto padanya tak pernah berubah. Apa yang dikatakan Sai waktu itu memang benar. Ia adalah cinta bagi Naruto. Dan kini pemuda itulah cintanya. Ia adalah cinta pertama Naruto sejak awal, dan kini, Naruto adalah cinta terakhirnya.

_**Kau cinta pertama dan terakhirku…**_

**FIN**

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

**Yeah! Apa aneh? Romantis nggak? Gyahahaha… night benar-benar tergila-gila dengan pairing satu ini. Serasa lihat **Ichigo-Rukia, Ron-Hermione, Kotaro-Mayumi, Hirata-Chiemi, Luffy-Nami, Shinichi-Ran, Takagi-Miwako, Yano-Nanami, Ben-Gwen, Shinchan-Nene, Syaoran-Sakura**, terus…*dibekep reader* sifat karakternya mank rada mirip kan? Iya kan? *maksa* duh, Naruto gagal ciuman! Sai sialan! ***authornya lho sapa?*****

**Sekalian numpang Promo SONGFIC ONE-SHOT :**

**RIHANNA – Cry, **_Disarankan baca liriknya dulu lewat google_

**Tolong Ripiu ya…. **Dan minggu depan giliran** ONESHOT SONGFIC ***tapi yang ini bisa dijadiin multichapt tergantung ripiu*** : AVRIL – I'm With You dan TAEYANG Big Bang – Wedding Dress. **Silakan tebak siapa pair yang saya pakai di semua SONGFIC ini berdasarkan isi lirik lagunya (NaruSaku, SasuHina, ShikaIno, ….?)

**Oke! Night usahain, tiap minggu, setidaknya night bisa nge-publish satu songfic ya, tapi itu tergantung review juga, kalau banyak yang ngedukung, night dengan senang hati…. Dua songfic sebelumnya, **Disappointed** dan **Terlanjur Cinta** dapet ****10**** ripiu! Moga-moga yang satu ini juga mencapai ****10**** ya! Ayo dukung night!**

**Yosh! Night harap readers sudi me-**

**R E V I E W**

**I**

**I**

**V**


End file.
